Haven't Had Enough
by The.crashes-are.Heaven
Summary: Elena meets a stranger at the bar. One thing leads to another and they end the night in bed. One Shot.


**Haven't Had Enough**

**Rated M**

Pairing: Delena

Mystic Falls Grill, a place of gathering, parties, late night music and open bar. A person sat alone on a bar stool waiting.

The bell above the door rang indicating someone walked in. The person at the bar turned just as everybody else had and couldn't find the right words.

She walked up to the bar and sat on an empty stool beside the man.

"What can I get you Miss?" the barman asked.

The woman smiled. "Two martini's, two blue lagoon's, two hard lemonade's, four shots of whisky, two beers, two Strawberry Daiquiri's and two bourbons."

The man's eyes widened. "That'll be $80.00 Miss" the bar man said.

"How 'bout a $20.00?" the woman replied.

The barman shook his head.

"I got this one" the other man said reaching into his pocket.

The woman turned her head." Mmm why thanks" she replied eyeing the man beside her.

"Not a problem, but I will be collecting at some point" He said smirking.

The woman smiled lightly and divided the drinks evenly.

"So do you come here often?" the woman asked.

"Only when I need to satisfy my needs" The man replied.

The woman laughed. "You do have a way with words, tell me what's your name?"

He looked at her curiously. "Damon Salvatore".

The woman nodded her head. "Elena Gilbert".

He licked his dry lips picking up his bourbon downing it quickly.

Elena laughed. "Im starting to think I make you nervous Mr Salvatore".

"Not nervous more like at a loss for words because of how beautiful you are".

Elena blushed. "Well Ive never had a compliment like that before. Most people don't notice my looks, they usually just want me for my ass."

He smiled at her. "Most of those guys are a teenage waste of space, they clearly don't know how to charm a woman".

"And I suppose you do?" she asked moving closer to him.

"I have a few things up my sleeve". He said smirking.

Elena looked him in the eye. "And what might those be?" she asked straddling his lap.

"If I told you Id have to kill you" he replied.

She leaned close to his ear sucking and licking it playfully.

"Ill take my chances" she whispered.

Once they left the bar they entered his building casually waiting for the elevatore. As the doors opened they made their way inside.

His hands roamed her body as he memorized it through touch and feel as her tongue entered his mouth she started sucking his face long and hard causing his cheekbones to ache. He slammed her into the elevatore wall and wrapped on of her legs around his waist like a coiling snake. Her hands trailed up his shirt feeling his marbled chest reaching his collar on his leather jacket pulling it off his shoulders in a fast motion.

They didn't let up as the elevatore dinged to a stop. They produced rougher kisses and Elena moved her hands up his back digging her nails in his skin. And he pulled her dress straps off her shoulders exposing her black lace bra and torso. Elena shoved his face towards her chest alowing him to leave wet kisses on her breasts and cleavage. Once they got to his room Damon kicked the door off its hinges and pushed her against another wall making the room echo with a booming shake.

"Are...you….sure…you….w….want...to….do...this?"

Elena felt her way down his pants grabbing his long enlarged cock with force.

"Yes…..Im…..sure….now….shut up….and…fuck me"

She slid out of her dress easily and threw his t-shirt over his head and he hooked her long sultry legs around his waist. The force pushing them towards the bed. Elena felt up his chest for the 3rd time making her way towards his neck and collar bone.

"Lower….Lower" he said.

She kissed downward past his chest to the button on his pants. Elena crouched in a pouncing motion grabbing at h0is pant legs pulling them off exposing his pulsing, hard, enlarged cock. She kissed her way up his leg. His breathing near hyperventilation. Elena bit her lip teasing him playfully before wrapping her mouth and tongue around his monstrous cock.

He shut his eyes grabbing at the head board breathing hard. He could feel his eyes rolling back inside his head.

"Oh…..fucking…..jesus…god almighty" He moaned.

"You like that?" Elena asked moving her head up and down.

"Yes oh god yes" he moaned again. A moment passed and he felt he could explode from the pressure.

"Switch…..switch…..switch now" he said.

Elena stopped at his words and he flipped them so that he was over her. Damon slid his hand behind her back and undid her bra letting it fall to the floor, and he started sucking hard on her nipples making them hard and solid.

Elena moaned with instant pleasure at the feeling as he switched sides repeatedly.

"So good" she sighed.

He took a moment to look at her before he slid his hands down her underwear and into her wet entrance rubbing her clit skillfully.

Her breathing hitched into fast panting at the feel of him inside her.

"Oh god, oh god, more, more" she moaned into the pillow her voice getting higher with every touch.

Carefully Damon took his hands out grabbing her underwear and sliding them off and tossing them on the floor and he slid back inside her.

He thrusted hard inside her as she moaned with pleasure the pressure got harder as she closed in around him. They both could feel their release coming fast with every movement. He pushed on last thrust inside her and Elena's walls broke and her creamy liquid flooded around him suddenly.

She lay on the bed motionless for a second before he turned her over on her stomach.

He drove his hardness inside her quickly and thrusted and thrusted and thrusted, pushing hard until he finally relaxed as his seed settled inside her. He got up and moved beside her on the bed.

She wasn't facing him for a moment. So he made her look at him. His touch had her reeling from the intensity and electric shock that trailed inside her.

He smiled at her. "Well Im impressed. A mysterious brunette beauty one minute and an hour later a raging sex devil in the bedroom".

Elena laughed. "You could say that, but the truth is I haven't had sex with anyone for 10 years".

"I find that hard to believe" he said.

"Oh its true, my ex never loved me like this" Elena replied.

"Well then your ex is an idiot cause that was pretty great"

She smiled. "Im pretty sure that was all you".

He shook his head. "No it wasnt".

"How do you know?"

"Elena?"

"Yes?"

"Just shut up and kiss me" he replied taking her in his arms again.


End file.
